Protector of Those Who Run with Wolves
by little-wolf246
Summary: 'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' -Norman Cousins Both Stiles and Derek live to the expectations of that famous quote...
1. Everyone Has a Heart

**'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' -Norman Cousins**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It took a few moments but Derek opened the big wooden/metal door to the loft he called home. The brooding werewolf raised his eyebrows like he was moderatly suprised to see Stiles. Though it was most likely the tears he was sporting that made Derek worry. _

_"What's wrong?" Derek asked and Stiles snapped erupting into a sobbing idiot. Not thinking right Stiles nuzzled into Derek's shoulder hugging the older man tightly. The Alpha tensed flinching almost before hesitantly wraping his arms around Stiles. The boy couldn't help but feel safe in Derek's arms at the moment and really didn't care if anyone saw this. _

_Once Stiles stopped crying he pulled away awkwardly forgeting why he was really here as he ran his fingers through his overgrown hair-_

_"Oh, I, uh, you do have a clipper? I need to shave my head...again." Stiles asked half knowing the guy was going to a) kick him out b) rip out his throat for the hug c) or for once help him. Derek crossed his arms with confusion writen across his face which was a look Stiles didn't think he'd ever see. Without words Derek ushered him into the shitty bathroom were he patted the counter saying sit._

_Stiles did._

_Derek pulled out the clipper and Stiles reached for it only to have werewolf reflexes win, to have Derek take a step back._

_"Why do you shave your head?" The older man asked and Stiles' breath hitched. Feeling tears form Stiles wiped his eyes, "Forget about it." He mumbled and tried to get up but Derek put a hand over his chest._

_"You don't have to answer, I just want to know why Stiles. I kinda like you hair longer." Derek spoke in earnest and Stiles couldn't believe the mentaly consipated wolf had it in him to do so. Stiles turned fully to Derek and bit his quivering lip before answering. _

_"I-I do it for my mom. She, uh, died eight years ago back in two thousand five from cancer. Back," Stiles paused taking in a deep shakey breath still clueless and oblivious why he was even telling this to Derek, "then I did it because she lost her hair, I thought if I did it too she'd get better. Now I do it to not forget her, to not let the last thing we shared go." Stiles chewed out quickly not knowing if he could have kept going much longer. _

_Derek's face melted into understanding and as far as Stiles could tell it was regret. Soon he was sitting on the counter and Derek helped him hang on to his mother._


	2. Is This What Friends are For?

**'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' -Norman Cousins**

* * *

(Stiles' Point of View)

Stiles has never been one for hospitals, or grave yards, even death but throughout his high school years all of that has been adressed at one point or another. Sometimes people can make it through hell and agony and Stiles did; that's how he's standing on this stage in the gymnasium shaking Mr. Moore's hand walking off with his diploma. With everything from rouge Peter to a crazy sacrificing Druid he'd made it through.

But without his friend.

For the past two weeks Scott had become distant hanging with Isaac -who he wasn't mad at for stealing Allison from anymore-, Erica, Jackson, or the Alpha twins. While all this happened Stiles was just wasted space. Stiles wasn't even pack let alone a friend. Scott didn't even remember his mom's death the day they both sit down and watch home movies. Scott never showed up so Stiles had to ask Derek for the one thing Scott always did.

The more he thought about it the more heavy his breathing became, the more he watched Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Lydia, Ethan, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Aiden across the way laughing and having fun. Tears welt up in his eyes as a hand was placed between his shoulder blades. Still jumpy from the past two and a half years he almost yelped noticing none of his 'friends' noticed.

"Stiles, let's go home." HIs dad's weak voice echoed in Stiles' ears.

Swallowing hard Stiles nodded at the floor handing the stupid piece of paper to the Sheriff. Like the thing burned his hand because it did, because it shows all the shit he was dragged into. Out of all the billions of times he could have died he didn't, yet his mom died with a blink of an eye. There was nothing worse than right now, this feeling of fear and hurt that crashed through him. The darkness around his heart was expanding making Stiles unable to scream for help; it's not like anybody would answer anyway.

"Dad I need a breather, uh, I'll meet you home." Stiles suplied looking into his fathers tired blue eyes that Stiles' own mimicked.

The Sheriff pulled his son into a tight hug, "I'd tell you to be home by eleven but I really can't."

Stiles smiled a bit for the first time in a while and it sorta hurt, "I will dad." He simply put shrugging off his blue robe and hanging it over the gym double doors.

Once the single parent was out of sight Stiles made a bee line for his Jeep yanking the door almost off it's hinges and throwing himself in. Tears were waterfalling out of his eyes and his nose became stuffy. Reaching into the for shit glove compartment he had he got a pen and paper scribling a note with tears soaking the paper itself. Stiles got out putting it on Scott's bike before speeding down to Deaton's breaking every trafic law on his way.

* * *

"I understand Stiles." Deaton replied with his usual cryptic face on, "but are you sure this is what you want? I'm sure they-"

Stiles cut him short by nodding violently having already listed the pros and cons of this choice and really the pros won out. He knew what would happen but with Deaton and even his father commending his decision everything would be okay.

Deaton nodded handing him a crappy phone you by at the stores while Deaton went off making the concoction . With panic and hesitation rising Stiles knew if he didn't do this now he would never do it. For Stiles to explain let alone comprehend why it's come down to this is impossible, but from all he's lost it's understandable. Well maybe not to Scott or Isaac who will either never notice or wolf out trying to find someone whose been invisble for so long.

Dialing the number Stiles knew like it was his own he held it to his ear for three rings and the person on the other line declined the call. Knowing it would happen Stiles left a short and sweet voice mail. Anger, sorrow, hurt, and everything else he'd bottled up with his witty sarcasm came out he had threw the phone as the brick wall scaring a cat in the mix. Deaton who came in had not a wink of suprise on his face.

"Stiles I must warn you-"

Stiles once agin exploded into tears, "I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of being the human who can't handle himself. If this was so dangerous you wouldn't have even told me about it!" Deaton's face went lax as he handed Stiles a jar of puss looking stuff with a little note. WIthout a word Deaton left into his personal office and Stiles felt a little bad about the fire he just threw but he's gone now anyways.

Like he said; just a waste of space.

* * *

(Derek's Point of View)

When the door of the loft bursted open without any knock or sarcastic comment Derek knew something or someone was wrong. His eyes flashed red not really in the mood to deal with his betas but still walked out seeing a very panicked Scott, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and Ethan. Derek never saw Lydia that scared before so something must be in town.

Scott held out his phone with voice mail up, his shaking finger over the play button.

"Hey Scotty, so it's Stiles and if you ever notice I called and are listening to this I'm gone by now. Knowing you you're most likey going to share this with your pack so I'll give it to you bluntly. I didn't feel important and I don't. Now that you're a True Alpha and you have Isaac, the twins, and you little pack you're set. You know I actually thought I was pack! If Jackson knew I thought he'd call me an idiot. Thanks for you friendship Scott..."

The message from Stiles ended and quite frankly even Lydia could feel the rage emitting from him. With his eyes a vibrant red Derek clutched Scott's shirt pulling the teen up close, "You better fix this right now before I rip your throat out...with my teeth."

Derek never saw the five run so fast.


	3. Whose Side Are You On Deaton?

**'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' -Norman Cousins**

* * *

Pure vexation was radiating from Derek in steady waves. His eyes were suck on the crimson they were never meant to be. Stiles, that loquacious, hyperactive boy who had endured enough for three life times was gone? Derek didn't want to think it was true, to let this all be a dream. Then again that was the same thing he felt when his family was burnt in the place he called home.

Being an Alpha, or a good one, was all about pack and how it was family. Like Cora puts it, 'Losing pack is like loosing a limb', and Derek has lost all but one. That one was about to be lost too. If only he could bare this weight and get the most important person in the pack back. If that was to happen he'd have to ameliorate his role and become something more than just Derek Hale. He was no longer that little boy whose eyes shone yellow, he was no longer the teen whose heart became a cold ice blue. He was now an adult whose eyes turned that monotone red, the Alpha.

It seemed like hours later when everyone came into the loft. Even Jackson and Peter stopped doing their nails to come. Derek even felt the presence of Deaton and Melissa. The Sheriff however, was absent which Derek was regretfully expecting.

Once Derek turned around he truly saw how distressed his pack members had become. Isaac's eyes were a bleached out blue, the twins looked ready to tear someone in half, while Deaton looked his enigmatic self.

"Derek, don't tell me it's true." Melissa pleaded looking over at her son with cold, hurt eyes. Derek's jaw tightened as he simply looked at his second in command who replayed the voice-mail for the pack. All the while the desolation and anguish in Stiles voice nearly broke Derek, almost letting his wolf break free, almost making him completely unhinged.

One the phone went silent the pack erupted into a mess of clawing, yelling, growling, and tears. The Alpha didn't want any of it so he let out a roar, his eyes shining like a thousand suns and his fangs lengthening to their keen points. Liquid rage filled his veins and it was the tell tale warning for him to calm the fuck down. The betas whined huddling up while the humans shielded their ears barely withstanding the duration of the roar.

Derek shifted back his brows feeling tight and what Stiles would call brooding.

"Everyone needs to calm down, now," Derek ordered, "just follow his scent-"

He was cut short by the increase of Deaton's heart. Every wolf looked over in the hushed room eyebrows raised.

Deaton didn't hesitate to share his usual knowledge, "I'm afraid you won't be able too. Stiles seeked for my assistance. To become something more than what he called a worthless human in a wolf pack. Knowing what it felt like to be an outcast like he thinks he is I helped him escape. Made him a mixture to mask his scent knowing you'd all tear the town up looking."

Derek's eye twitched a bit.

"You mother fucking asshole! I'm going to claw the shit out-" Erica ran for Deaton wolfing out not thinking straight though both Boyd and Ethan held her back while Danny soothed the enraged she-wolf.

Deaton looked a bit ticked and worn himself as he continued, "Scott do you know what Stiles' full name is? First, middle, and last?" Scott filched at the sudden call of his name but once the 'not-yet-there-teen' comprehended the question he nodded, "I bet the born wolves here know it too." Deaton paused looking at all of them, Derek who held his gaze a bit longer.

The oracular emissary continued, "His name is Kurdish also known as modern day Turkey and Syria. It's Genim Kehribar Stilinski." The Hale's blanked suddenly realizing how stupid they were to have missed it. Stiles with his name nobody human could pronounce but yet every supernatural creature in existence knew it by heart. Hell his vivid eyes were a dead give away seeing as Kehiribar was Turkish for amber.

Genim Kehiribar Stilinski otherwise known as, the Protector of Those Who Runs with Wolves.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mama!" Derek cried out as he opened his young and innocent eyes. Within a heartbeat - literally - Talia Hale rushed in to tend her shook up child. Derek was nearly four at the time with Cora now even a thought. Laura was about seven and sleeping in her own room across the way. His mother sat next to him opening her arms letting the tyke larch on nuzzling in. _

_The familiar scent of honey, lilac, pink Himalayan salt, and brown sugar oozed into his barely human nostrils seeing as he wouldn't be a wolf until he was twelve. _

_"My sweet child what's wrong?" Talia asked knowing already it was just a nightmare._

_Derek looked up feeling the tears wetting his cheeks and the snot dripping from his nose, "The bad men mama! Theys comming to huwrt us." He whined kneading at his mother's shawl. The Alpha smiled kissing his charcoal hair. A moment later Talia was laying on her side letting her son curl up towards her. She covered them both with the baby soft comforter before rubbing his back. _

_She began to share with her pup a myth._

_Protector of Those Who Run with Wolves_

_So save my soul, you creature of the night _

_Watch out I'm sure we don't bite_

_Protector of Those Who Run with Wolves_

_Just stay here in my arms and we'll have some fun_

_Just stay here in my arms and we'll have some fun_

_Protector of Those Who Run with Wolves_

_Genim Kehiribar Stilinski_

_Derek who was now sleepy eyed and barely clutching onto consciousness looked into his mother's mocha eyes and smiled, "Wells I evwr meet my prowtectwer?" _

_Talia smiled kissing his chubby hand, "I'm sure you will my sweet boy."_

* * *

Derek looked around seeing everything in a russet color. Looking down he saw himself in his inky colored wolf form. Not knowing what else to do he looked up at the almost full moon and howled; a soft, low octave howl signaling the loss of pack.

The loss of his protector, his human, his mate.

* * *

Stiles froze hearing a howl so familiar to the one he heard eight years ago on September eleventh two thousand and five it almost hurt his heart to hear. It was a cafard, low howl that shook the boy to his bone. That made every molecule scream to just stay here in Beacon, but this train to Oregon wasn't stopping for him to run.

Run back to the man who helped him stay with his mother a while longer.

Run back to his sourwolf...


	4. The Newest Omega

**'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' -Norman Cousins**

* * *

Stiles was numb as the train skimmed through different towns stopping here and there. His father demanded he call him as soon as the train pulled into Union Station in good old Portland, Oregon. Miles away from the supernatural, from his so called 'friends', from Derek. Though all the while Stiles felt like he was leaving his mother. The woman who died within months; ripped away from the eight year old who just wanted to stay with her. Just stay...

Finally the train entered downtown Portland and god was is rainy as hell. Seriously how the hell did people live here, sure Beacon Hills was always foggy with your average daily dose of supernatural shit shoved down your throat. Stiles looked up at the tall buildings and to the left out his window where far to many bridges stood. There were alabaster clouds overcastting the sky, the city basked in it's glow. Though as he got closer to Union Station, the further away from Beacon he got, the more frayed he became.

As if a lifetime went by the train pulled to a halt with an eerie screech. Everyone pilled out in mass clumps and Stiles stayed seated until he was the last in the car. As he got up his knees popped and his legs got the stretch they yearned for. Grabbing his medium sized backpack Stiles zipped up his red hoodie and gave the car attendant a little tip which he was given a smile in return.

Outside Stiles almost recoiled back into the train; the air was tainted with a pungent chill that burned his nose. Jesus this was going to be hard to get used to, how the hell did Anna do this? Oh, Anna. She was his distant cousin he'd last seen at his mother's funeral eight years ago yet she still let him crash with her. Odd as it was it was a place to go. Pulling out the directions she gave via text message Stiles walked out to the street which were filled with people wearing billions of rain layers, or knitted stuff. He had seen the stickers 'Keep Portland Weird' around.

Stiles walked down to 5th and Couch street just west of the station. Once there he got onto the MAX which was like a train for streets, the yellow line to be exact. He took it down to a tall high rise called the 'PortlandPlaza' .

He got off tilting his head back in awe, "How the hell does she afford this?" He said rather loudly getting glares from innocent bystanders. Feeling out of place he quickly got inside the woman at the counter buzzed him in beckoning him. Once again he felt out of place in a downtown area, hell he felt out of place everywhere. Biting his lower lip he approached this being his first interaction with someone from here.

"Hello sir, who are you here to see?" The woman asked a genuine smile plastered onto her face.

Stiles gawked from a minute before going, "I, uh, Anna Stilinski. I'm temporarily living with her." The woman opened up a computer tab searching something with hard eyes before going into a back room only to return with a key.

"I'll let Ms. Stilinski know you're here, hope you have a wonderful day Mr...Stilinski?" She asked at the end and Stiles used to get that a lot.

"Cousin." Stiles informed before walking over the two elevators Stiles timidly pushed a button. It flashed a green and it was currently up on the twenty third floor. It was a minute maybe when two boys and a girl walked up waiting as well. They were no older than what, twelve or thirteen? The girl had light cocoa skin and big curls. Her face in general was calm and she looked like she just jumped out of a American Apparel magazine with the clothes she wore. The two boys one was not even five foot, with a brown buzz cut, maybe Italian. Then the last boy was a bit chubby around the cheeks, with blue/grey eyes and loose blonde curls.

The blonde looked over with an eyebrow raised as the elevator went off with a ding and they all entered it. Stiles looked at his key and saw floor twenty two, apartment 67D. With the melancholy hum of cliché elevator music one of the three kids spoke up.

"New here?" Stiles looked over seeing the blonde boy ask a question while the other boy and the girl looked like they were going to burst into laughter,

"Yeah..." Stiles said, nodding.

The girl crossed her arms and smirked a bit, "Like to Oregon?" Stiles nodded once again and the blonde spoke up again introducing everyone. Stiles didn't see him meeting three kids first but hey it was a start. He himself was Avery, the girl was Lilli, and the other boy was Devin. "If you need anything I live on floor twenty three, 81A every other week." Avery supplied and it was Stiles' turn to raise eyebrows.

"One parent?"

"Split up." Avery said and the two other kids showed pity, "How'd you know?"

Stiles didn't know why he trusted these kids so much, "My mom died a few years back."

"Sorry to hear it." The shorter boy replied, frowning. Were children here always so polite? Suddenly the elevator stopped on Stiles' floor. Avery told him to stop by sometime for some Call of Duty or Grand Theft Auto V sometime, but first asked his name and Stiles gave it waving.

So, a car attendant, a front desk lady, and three children were his first acquaintances. This was going off to a glorious start. Stiles went to the left only to see 67D right away. Fear and adrenaline surged forth and he felt his knees nearly buckle but he managed to hold it together. Hell he almost sawed off a wolfsbane infected Hale arm in sophomore year, he could handle anything. Stiles felt light headed though, and if this was some sort of sickness he didn't want to give it to Anna. Knocking the door swung open and not a girl answered but a young woman.

* * *

Derek heard the pack as his approached the door to his loft. They must have heard him too as they became hushed and strained Derek's ears. Rolling his hazel eyes he slid the heavy bulk of a door open leaving it ajar as he walked over embarrassment written across his face.

"It's okay," Peter reassured, "You lost pack. We all did." Derek looked up nodding only to see the gaping hole in his window that was patched up with a severe amount a duct tape and plastic. He opened his mouth but shut it knowing anger right now wasn't a good thing. He needed his head on straight, let his pack understand, then look for Stiles. It was simple, logical, like Spock as Stiles would-yeah, how he'd put it.

It was first, like usual, for Jackson to talk, "Why does this even matter? Stilinski left and we'll move on." Derek gripped with clawed fingers his spare jeans he kept in the hold house of his family incase he shifted.

"Jackson shut up!" Cora said in a loud, sudden uproar. Everyone including Derek flinched knowing she may be the littlest Hale but one of the most petrifying when pissed. The blonde douche shut it for once now with Lydia at his side. The room was pin drop silent before Scott spoke up, "Why is Stiles' name so important?"

The Hales and the twins almost yelled at him for not knowing who or why Stiles' family name was so god damn important. Deaton pinched the bridge of his nose before licking his lips, "Stilinski's have been around since Lycaon the son of Pelasgus and Meliboea served the god Zeuz a plate of human flesh. When Zeuz turned Lycaon into a wolf Stilisnki's were the ones they went too. Five of them to be exact, and as far as I know they can be followed all the way back to Acient Greece. Past that is all jumbled, but their names tell their roles. It's like they're a reincarnation of the original Stilinki's.

'His name, will Keribar is Turkish for amber like his eyes. The original Genim Keribar Stilinski also had amber eyes. Two other's were men as well as two women; Mavi, Kahverengi, Yeşil, Elâ. As they kept their Turkish middle names their last names have been modified. Originally they where Turkish for wolf pack, Kurt Sürüsü. Over time the Greeks had found out about them and renamed them wolf sin, λύκος αμαρτία. In english it's Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski."

Something in Danny rang after that new information was dealt, "Wait I think I touched on this back in my mythology class but aren't they kind of married to that one pack?"

Derek felt like he was going to die then and there. How the hell could've he been this oblivious, to not see it in those eyes? Sure the kid smelt of rosemary, oranges, sea salt, and cinnamon two of Protectors and two of a Mate. All these epiphanies hitting him one by one was taking it's toll on the wolf and really his broken heart could only take so much. Deaton kept filling in blanks the born wolves know. Stiles protects humans and non-wolves in a pack though they do help wolves too. That's how the boy held Derek up in a pool for two hours on end, that's how Scott healed on the way to the motel back in high school, how he saved his parents, Allison, and Isaac when Jennifer went bat shit crazy. Hell he didn't die when he crashed into a tree that day. Stiles is built and born for this pack. Derek couldn't bring himself up to admit and live up to the fact this was somewhat his doing.

"Wait back to what Danny said, he's married to one pack? Like he's tied to this one forever?" Allison asked a blank look on her face.

Aiden stepped up, "Yes. He was literally born to save this pack from what ever hell throws, but without him everyone is at risk. And there's a possibility the pack could crumble. He's the most important part of the pack."

"Genim Stilinski has been with the Hale pack for as long as my books date back. Both the Hale pack and the Kindred pack are descendants of Lycaon himself. Genim and Zozan Mavi are the Stilinski's in those packs." Deaton said as a long awkward pause followed with just everyone processing.

"Not to mention his health..." Peter put vaguely scaring the living crap out of everyone Melissa most of all.

"What-buh-buh-buh...this is Stiles we're talking out!" Boyd interjected and really nobody could believe the guy liked Stiles that much.

Deaton answered yet again as Derek couldn't find his tongue, "He being to this pack will dwindle down with time, his body won't know what to do. He'll shut down and blankly wander back here eventually. Though being as heard headed and persistent as he is he'll put up a fight. Also this increases his scent to the supernatural, lets them know he's in their territory."

Stiles should be here in Hale territory...

"He's like...an Omega." Lydia muttered tears freely falling.


End file.
